


"Coveted" Cover

by MarInk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, it's a cover for a fanfiction which you should check out and read all the warnings very carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarInk/pseuds/MarInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Photoshopped trinkets.</p><p>Added an alternative version as the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coveted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848754) by [plumadesatada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada). 



> This is a fan-made cover with a couple of bonuses for plumadesatada's wonderful fic ["Coveted"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1848754/chapters/3976261), featering FrostIron with underage Tony. A delicious, well-written and smoldering hot text with which I just couldn't part so I made these little things :)

The cover:

Mini-versions with quotes:  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide which one was better so posting both :)

Without the text:

And with it:


End file.
